


Perfect Hands

by skyline



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was made to test boundaries, and the only thing she wanted right now was to stretch Justin to his limits until he snapped, until he looked at her exactly the way he was right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

“You’re being ridiculous, Justin- let me go,” Alex wrenched her arm away from her brother, stalking into the kitchen just to distance herself from his anger. 

“I’m not,” he insisted, completely disregarding her need for personal space and following her, boxing her between the island and the fridge, “Stop telling me that.”

“Then stop being such a total jerk!”

“If you would quit being a brat and listen to me, maybe I would!”

“How am I being a brat? All I did was go on a date,” Alex glared up at him, their dark eyes identical where they met. She was so sick of this; of all the anger and confusion. Was it seriously too much to ask to go one day without raging at the world for putting them in this position and just enjoy something? Just having a single date with a guy who was sweet and nice and made her laugh, but not the way her big brother did with his dorky clothes and his doofus hair and his brilliant, amazing smile that made him look like a man and not the gawky teenage emo-fest he was becoming?

“I told you not to,” he replied simply, and she could see how badly he wished that she’d listened. How much more he wished that he’d been the one to take her to a shoddy fucking falafel stand near school and held her hand and kissed her goodnight by the door. Where he’d been watching, through the peep hole Alex had told her dad to board up long ago, because it was obviously encouraging perverts.

 Like her brother. Like her.

Because she’d known he’d be watching. She’d made as much noise as humanly possible coming up the stairs, and even fucking magicked the potted plant outside their door to jump up and down once or twice.

She wanted Justin to be jealous. When he was like this, he wasn’t going on dates of his own. He wasn’t looking at girls on the street with their shiny hair and their glossy lips and their blood that wasn’t a perfect match to his. Girls that weren’t his baby sister. No, when Justin was jealous, all he could fucking see was Alex, and it made everything so much better and so much worse, and she knew she needed to stop, but it was impossible. Alex was made to test boundaries, and the only thing she wanted right now was to stretch Justin to his limits until he snapped, until he looked at her exactly the way he was right fucking now.

Like she was the only thing that mattered. Like he might actually do something about it.


End file.
